


Agnes' Halloween

by Takada_Saiko



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, the task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: When life gets a little crazy at the Keen household, the task force and Red team up to make sure Agnes has a happy Halloween. Pure fluff. Future-fic.





	

 

It was amazing how many things could fall apart all at once to make life difficult. Liz had thought that she had more than enough time to get things together for the first Halloween that Agnes was old enough to enjoy. She had become obsessed with it to the point that it was all that she chattered about. Candy. Dress up. Pumpkins. That had been what she talked about every morning as Liz and Tom tagteamed getting the three-year-old dressed, fed, and on her way to school. That was all she chattered about when they picked her up and took her home. Candy. Dress up. Pumpkins. Anything less would devastate her.

Then Tom had had an out of town op pop up. Scottie had waved his concern off and told him that Halloween was a week out and that he'd be back long before that. He wasn't.

Then Liz had been asked to consult on a case that needed her expertise. Thankfully it hadn't taken her out of town, but it had taken all of her spare time, and without Tom in town, she had blinked twice and it was Halloween. She didn't have her daughter's costume or candy or any idea how she was going to make this come together. Tom hadn't been able to talk more than half a moment early that morning, but from the sound of it they were still deep in the op and she had done her best to lie convincingly enough that everything was in place and that she would take tons of pictures to show him when he got home. The last thing she needed was for him to focus in on it and worry while he should be focused on not getting himself killed.

"Momma?" Agnes called again from the back seat and Liz forced a calming breath as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Yes, baby?"

"Is Daddy at home?"

"Not tonight, honey."

"Do we get candy tonight? And dress up?"

Liz cringed. "I'm going to do my best, sweetie," she promised as they pulled into the garage attached to the townhouse she and her family lived in. It might not be the princess costume that Agnes had wanted, but she was pretty sure that she could use some construction paper taped to a headband for a set of cat ears and paint whiskers with mascara. It wouldn't be perfect, but at least then she could take her for a few minutes around to the neighbors. Now they just had to find a bag to collect the candy…

She was already through the back door, Agnes in her arms, when she realized there were lights on that she hadn't left on. Her eyes narrowed and she set Agnes down, ready to tell her to stay right there when they both heard a voice that they recognized. "Red!" Agnes cheered and took off into the living room.

A short breath escaped and Liz followed, about to fuss at Red about breaking into her home while she wasn't there without even calling to warn her, but stopped short when she saw he wasn't the only one. Her entire team was there and the living room was mostly-decorated for the holiday with cobwebs and ghosts and pumpkins. Red was scooping the toddler up in his arms with a smile. "We've been waiting on you, princess," he told her.

"I'm gonna be a cat," Agnes told him.

"Well, then I suppose we should take the dress back," Samar said as she pulled a ruffled, pink dress into view and Agnes let out a squeal of excitement.

"For me?" she asked as she squirmed out of Red's arms.

"Well it's not for me," Ressler popped off from where he and Aram were getting into some pumpkin shaped cookies.

"You're silly, Donnie," Agnes told him with a grin.

"Why don't you go put it on so we can get your candy?" Samar offered and Agnes took her hand, essentially volunteering her to help.

Liz found herself grinning as Samar was all but dragged by a three-year-old that just didn't take no for an answer. "You guys are the best. I've barely had time to breathe and-"

"We've noticed," Ressler answered..

"And with Tom out of town we thought you might need some help," Aram piped up, grinning like crazy. He looked about as excited for this as Agnes was.

"You may regret it with a sugar-high three-year-old by the end of the night," Liz laughed. "But thank you. Seriously."

"Dembe sent his regrets that he'll miss this, but he's spending this Halloween with his granddaughter," Red explained.

"You're not dressed up, Red," Agnes pouted as she came around the corner, all pink dress and glitter everywhere. Funny, Samar was now covered in the same sparkles now as well. Amazing how that happened.

"Of course I am," Reddington answered without missing a beat. "I'm Dick Tracy."

"Who?"

Liz burst out laughing. "Uh-huh. You're funny with that one."

"He's a classic," Red answered, feigning offense as he produced a bucket with pumpkins painted on it. "I hear you've decided you love pumpkins."

Agnes' eyes lit up as she took it and turned to look at her mother expectedly. "Candy?"

"I guess it's time," Liz answered.

"I have a camera," Aram announced and waved it as evidence.

Liz opened her mouth to thank him, but the sound of the lock coming undone stopped her. The door opened up and she hadn't thought Agnes could have looked any happier that night, but she managed. "Daddy!"

Tom looked exhausted and like he'd come straight from the field without stopping after the op was finished, but he didn't miss the toddler who launched herself into his arms, a trail of ribbons and glitter following behind her. "Hey there, baby girl. Tell me I didn't miss it."

"You didn't miss it," she assured him. "Red's taking me, but you can come too."

"Oh can I? Thank you," he teased and kissed her cheek, setting her down.

Liz watched as Agnes grabbed hold of Red's hand, nearly dragging him out the door. Tom stepped out of the way, laughing to himself, and she looked him up and down, noting the signs that he'd been in a close call. She'd have to get the story later.

"What?" he asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking that you've got the whole Tom Bond thing going tonight."

Ressler snorted from off to the side. "You mean James Bond?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Just don't ask. It's a joke that I can't seem to get her to drop," he directed at Ressler and Liz's partner only grinned.

"Yeah, I've heard."

"Of course you have," Tom huffed.

She had been sure the night would be a disaster. As many things that had fallen apart, though, seemed to have fallen back together, and as Liz stood in the living room listening to her husband and partner banter back and forth and Agnes laughing happily and posing for Aram in front of the townhouse, trying to pull Samar and Red into the picture with her, she knew she should have known better. If it was a life and death situation or helping to make Agnes' night, she could always rely on them. They were the people she had gone through hell and back with, and the ones she trusted. They were family, as strange as that could be at times.

"Momma! Daddy! Donnie!" Agnes yelled from outside, urging them on. She wasn't going to leave without any of them it would seem.

Agnes spent the evening switching between Red, Liz, Tom, Ressler, Aram, and Samar, making sure each one of them joined her at a door at least once. By the end of the evening she was crashed out in her father's arms, Tom cradling her against him as they made their way back home, candy in the bucket, and the night a complete success for one very happy little princess.

* * *

notes: So, I was planning to update Truth in the Lies today, but then I realized that we have this little treasure of a character in Agnes and it's Halloween. I apologize for any blaring errors that I may have missed. Per the usual, I wrote it on my phone and it was written/edited down pretty quickly. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
